


Where I lay to rest

by NO2800



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: :(, Angst, But like this is cute too, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love, There's no denying it, They looooove each other, Why am I sad over them 24/7, all of us, mutual, recoginition of feelings, were all bathing in that incest shit, xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO2800/pseuds/NO2800
Summary: "Is this not worth fighting for?" she asks him.





	Where I lay to rest

**Author's Note:**

> :)))) This is basically just a conversation between Jon and Dany, confessing shit. So. Yeah. They're pretty. BYe:)))

"Is this not worth fighting for?

I know what lies between us Jon. I do. 

I have a thousand miles behind me. And then a thousand more. 

I have men kneeling in my ranks, every single one of them willing to die for me.  
They'd do it, because I'd die for every single one of them too."

Her grip tightens around his fingers.

"I do it. In a heartbeat. But Jon..." Her eyes flickers away for a second. "I don't want to die."

Her voice is a trembling whisper as she continues, her eyes steadily trained on his.

"I fight because I want to live, and now..."

She hesitates, swallows, eyelids fluttering. He thinks she may be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and he has witnessed lots kind of beauty.

"I'd die for them Jon. But now I think I'd fight for this too. Fight to be able to come back to you."

The night is silent around them as she falls quiet. The snow seems kind from where they are. Soft rather than harsh.  
He thinks there may be something there, in that thought, about this between them as well.

"I've died." He says instead of every other devotion stumbling on his tongue.  
His voice sound rough, his words rasped out. 

"I feel like sometimes, the only thing left inside of me is winter. Cold and dark. But Dany... Every time I find myself in that place. Where I have to choose.  
Even when all I want to do is lie down and close my eyes..." His eyes fall shut for a moment as he says it. "You know they say freezing to death is like falling asleep?" He continues instead.

"I've found comfort in that thought many times.

But every time I find myself in that place where I have to make that choice. To fight or not to, it seems like there is no choice at all.

That even though I can barely stand, my arms lift the sword and I stand fast, waiting for them to come to me. It's not a choice then. It's me doing what I've been taught. Fighting."

He's been staring at their entwined hands the entire time, but now his gaze find it's way upward and her eyes are wide as they meet his. God, she aches inside of him as well.  
His own winter doesn't seem as harsh when she looks at him like that. 

"It's was not a choice..." He whispers, lifting his free hand to her chin.  
"Until I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> They looooove each other u guys


End file.
